


Like Ships in the Night

by CreativityFlow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, These dorks, Unrequited Love, help them, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(you keep passing by me)</p><p>OR: The one where Adrien finally starts to notice Marinette right around the time where Ladybug starts to fall for Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the ML fandom, and it's this hunk of junk.

She thinks it's the way he hides from everyone, including himself, or maybe the way his eyes just shine with kindness every time Marinette works up the nerve to say hi. Maybe it's the complete mystery around him that follows him like a fog, making her ache as she wonders what hurt him in the past.

Truth be told, she's not really sure why she fell for Adrien, but it seems with each passing day, the reasons seem to add up, bit by bit.

She can't say a word to him, whether it be a simple hello or something bigger, but she thinks, someday, she'll work up the nerve.

...

She's powerful. She's in control. Ladybug is the most astounding woman he's ever seen, and he fell in love instantly.

Maybe not instantly, but he had definitely realized his descent into madness by their fifth night of patrol.

He had never really liked anyone before, let alone love, but he did his best. He would flirt, he would kiss her hand, call her his Lady. She brushed aside his advances, and yeah, it hurt, but he wouldn't give up. No, he would fight tooth and claw just for the opportunity.

...

Chat Noir is a character.

Really, there are no other words for him. He's loud. He's goofy. He's incredibly sweet.

And, aside from Alya, he's her best friend. She would have never survived as Ladybug if it weren't for him.

For him being a black cat, she's incredibly lucky.

...

She's shy and awkward. She can't string more than two words together, and compared to his Lady, Marinette is a bumbling mess.

Although, that wasn't really fair. Compared to his Lady, everyone was a bumbling mess.

But the quiet girl who sat behind him was just a bit too timid for her own good. Sure, she had her moments. She didn't let Chloe walk over her, and she stood up for others.

It was just... the rest of the time that made Adrien wonder about the poor girl.

...

When they're paired together for a project, Marinette is over the moon. She invites Adrian to hers, claiming to have all the needed materials. She's having to refrain from bouncing off the walls by the time he arrives, and after settling in with her mother's famous tea and her father's cookies, they begin work.

He works quietly, only communicating when needed, and sat too formal and stiff in her chair. She thinks she prefers mindless chatter about nothing and everything, and at some point she finds herself counting down the minutes until she can run across the roof tops.

...

During patrol, his Lady is... unpredictable.

It's always easy to tell when she had a bad day, because she adds fancy flips and turns in each jump, making his heart stop when it looks like she's going to fall.

He tells himself he's being silly, because this is Ladybug, but then she underestimates a leap and he's diving after her, and then they're yelling.

He thinks she needs to be more careful, because as responsible as she seems, she's careless and going to get hurt.

She tells him he's paranoid, but after listening to his rant, something in her eyes soften, and she agrees.

He still isn't quite satisfied, but for the life of him, he can't figure out why.

...

Chat is protective.

Maybe it's a cat thing, how they're very possessive with their stuff, and honestly, Marinette can't stand how protective the black cat can be.

But when the boy continues to take hit after hit, she just can't find it in herself to be angry. So she fusses, and starts jumping in from of him, and constantly checking him for injury.

He chuckles and pushes her away, dropping one liners like a broken record, but she smiles at each one, sometimes gives her own before she even realizes she's opened her mouth.

Her kitty stresses about her well being, and Marinette finds it endearing. 

...

Their project is a success, and when it's time to present, Adrian begins to worry.

Marinette can't say a full sentence to him without running away; how is she going to speak in front of the whole class?

Adrian offers to do all the talking, but she just shakes her head and snatches the papers from his hands.

When she speaks, she captivates the class, and they hang on her every word. She speaks fluently with little hesitation, and he catches himself staring more than once.

He can't help it. Around others, Marinette is as much of a leader as Ladybug. Around him, she's as klutzy as they come.

Maybe it's the idea of one on one conversation that makes her nervous, or maybe public speaking is just her little gift.

Maybe she likes him.

...

Marinette latches on to her crush a bit desperately. She doesn't want to stop liking Adrian because it's sort of routine. She gushes about Adrian, she flails in front of Adrian, and her and Alya gossip about Adrian.

But she just... doesn't want to. If he's gone from her thoughts, Marinette fears what will come to take up the space. She fears her expeditions as Ladybug will haunt her dreams or a certain blond will set up shop.

She's afraid to, but as she laughs with him from across the lunch table, she lets that last string be cut.

...

With each quip, he finds it harder to find the part of him that fell in love.

It all seems like a joke now; a sad, cruel joke that the world forgot to let him in on.

Ladybug finally starts to acknowledge him. His beautiful, sweet Lady is getting closer everyday while he slowly backs away.

He wonders what changed. He wonders when his undying love for his partner started dying.

...

Chat is the one who knows her. Maybe not what goes on in her civilian life, but he knows her favorite flower, her most occurring nightmare, her favorite candy. He knows the little things that no one had ever bothered to ask before.

She knows his quirks, his habits, his fears. She knows that once the clock hits 3:15, he's out for the count, so she's always careful to send him home well before the witching hour on patrol nights.

As he slowly begins to draw back his advances, she feels her heart break.

She doesn't say anything, but she knows. She knows he's moved on, and it's too late.

Once again, she's in love with a man who loves another.

...

As they get closer, Marinette breaks out of her shell.

She shares her hopes and dreams of entering the fashion industry, and he finds himself captivated in her words, her passion. Her enthusiasm is a breath of fresh air.

It's such a drastic change from his other life, he thinks he's dreaming.

As Marinette hunches over her new outline for a dress she plans on gifting to Alya, Adrian can't help but sigh.

She's not Ladybug, not by a long shot. She's Marinette, and she's beautiful and kind.

Once again, he thinks he's slipping into madness.

...

They're both hopelessly in love, but once again, with the wrong person. They laugh at themselves one night, when the sky is cloudy, and the streets are quiet.

Ladybug mocks herself for being too late, and Chat complains about how as soon as he notices the girl, she starts to ignore him.

They sigh as they lean against each other, and something washes over them.

They're best friends. They know everything about each other except one thing - who they are.

They debate it for a bit, and when they finally make their decision, they're still hesitant. But eventually, they let their transformations go, and when the lights go down, the shock settles in, and they're met with pure, suffocating silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
